


This Might Hurt

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На MTV Awards Тайлер приходит с Бриттани Сноу в качестве пары.<br/>И хотя они с Диланом обо всем договорились, Дилану от этого ни капельки не легче.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти на фик вдохновил вот этот [пост](http://sterektumblr.diary.ru/p187373142.htm).

– Ты уже оделся?  
  
Экран трубки прижимается к уху и согревает кожу. На его поверхности останутся пятна от тональника, но Дилану, в общем-то, совершенно на это похуй.  
  
– Тебе скучно? – в голосе Тайлера слышится явственное раздражение.  
  
Неужто умаялся ждать свою подружку?  
  
– Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать? – Дилан теребит чертову бабочку. Эта зараза его душит.  
  
Тайлер вздыхает и, наверное, молчаливо матерится. Дилан скучающе прикрывает глаза и наблюдает из-под ресниц за Пози. Друг мечется по комнате, хлопает себя по карманам и что-то бормочет себе под нос.  
  
– Дилан, – теперь Тайлер говорит мягко-мягко, _шелково_. – Прекрати.  
  
– Ну ладно, давай, пока, – отвечает Дилан.  
  
Он даже не дергается, чтобы повесить трубку.  
  
– Я приеду к тебе после премии, – обещает Тайлер.  
  
– Нахер ты мне нужен после премии, – в висках растекается боль. – Я планирую надраться. И разве не будет лучше, если ты останешься? А утром крошка Бритт выйдет за свежими круассанами, надев твою футболку.  
  
– Ты заебал, – Тайлер не стесняется в выражениях. – Дилан, ты что, уже поддал?  
  
– Мы выпили пару пива, все выветрится, – Дилану очень хочется «держать марку», но он все равно сбивается в детские оправдания. – Это же мало, я…  
  
– Ты будешь сонный и вялый, – ругается Тайлер. – Придурки, блин. Оставил одних. Дилан, ну какого хера? Мне что, разорваться?  
  
– Не ори на меня, – тихо перебивает его Дилан, и Тайлер замолкает.  
  
– Детка, – зовет он после паузы. – Мы же все обсудили.  
  
– Мне от этого нихуя не легче, – вот теперь Дилан без колебаний жмет на «сброс».  
  
Пози поправляет часы на руке.  
  
– Какой же ты гондон! – смеется он. – Дил, вставай. Поднимай свой зад, пора зажигать! Уау-уау-уау!  
  
– Да-да, – бормочет Дилан. – Уау-уау. Охуеть.  
  
Ему дерьмово, он устал, как собака, на этих съемках, и все, что ему нужно – остаться дома на несколько дней. Вести жизнь разумного овоща: жрать бургеры, хлестать пиво, тупить в телешоу. И трахаться. Дилану хочется секса, самого разного: от жаркой, грязной ебли до неторопливых, по-киношному красивых занятий любовью.  
  
Дилан хочет Тайлера. Чтобы этот скот прекратил сиять своей якобы добродушной улыбкой перед телекамерами и остался с ним. Валялся рядом в растянутой футболке и свободных трусах, выстебывал их с Пози за дурость и беспардонно домогался свою детку.  
  
Потому что Дилана достало быть Диланом, он заебался, он выжат, как лимон, он больше видеть не может ни хлопушку, ни красную лампочку на работающей камере. Дилан хочет быть деткой Тайлера, регулярно смотреть в потолок и стирать о простыню коленки.  
  
Блядь.  
  
– А с виду легкий! – пыхтит Пози, пытаясь спихнуть его с дивана. – Ну не будь ты такой упрямой сукой! Дилан, алло!  
  
– Он не перезвонил, – ворчит Дилан, засунув трубку в карман.  
  
– Странно, что он вообще сам не отключился, а слушал твое нытье, – честно говорит Пози, подпихивая его к выходу. – Друг, соберись.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – кивает Дилан и спускается следом за ним к машине.  
  
Жалко на премии не будет Колтона, он обычно носит с собой специальную фляжку. Надо дернуть Йена, говорят, он тоже запасливый мужик.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
– Ти-Поуз! – Тайлер хлопает Пози по спине, и Дилан щурится. Все силы уходят на то, чтобы следить за собственным лицом, за развернувшимся к Тайлеру телом. Больше нельзя допускать проколов, вроде тех, чтобы были на самом первом коне, когда он сдуру полез тереться щекой о плечо Тайлера.  
  
Но у них накануне была такая ночь, Дилан не выспался и чувствовал себя пьяным от любви, счастливым, истомленным…  
  
Блядь, собраться. Надо собраться. Он обещал Пози.  
  
И не подходить к Тайлеру. Они же договорились. Дилан осторожно отходит в тень, пока эти двое обнимаются. Глаза слепят вспышки камер, Дилан быстро и жадно смотрит на Тайлера. Идеально уложенные волосы, широкий разворот плеч, округлая, аппетитная задница – так бы и укусил! – Дилан уже смирился с тем, что никогда не утолит до конца свой телесный голод. Во рту скапливается слюна, член в штанах дергается, Дилан делает еще шаг назад, поворачивается на пятках и попадает в руки очередной девицы с микрофоном. Та хищно хватает его за рукав и забрасывает вопросами о третьем сезоне. Дилан мямлит, частит, едва не заикается – он ненавидит давать интервью, он всегда боится сболтнуть что-нибудь лишнее, а это не только спойлеры. Теперь лишнее – это еще и его большая гомотайна.  
  
Его парень, с которым они вместе уже больше двух лет, но вынуждены устраивать нелепые представления.  
  
Дилан стряхивает с себя журналистку: это несложно, он изображает из себя онемевшего дауна, и та сваливает сама, почуяв, что выжала из него, все, что могла. Пози подхватывает его под локоть, Тайлер стоит к нему вполоборота и высматривает Бриттани.  
  
– Пойдем, сядешь с нами, – срывается Дилан.  
  
Пальцы Пози до боли вминаются в предплечье, в карих глазах загораются опасные огоньки.  
  
– Друг, – тянет он.  
  
– Нет, – Тайлер улыбается – повсюду до сих пор камеры, но во взгляде угроза. – Пози, уведи его.  
  
– Мудак, – одними губами произносит Дилан и тоже улыбается, заметив очередную вспышку. – Передавай привет своей красотке.  
  
Тайлер, не отвечая, уходит. Он провожает раскрасневшуюся Бриттани на их места, Пози уверенно тащит Дилана пониже. Прямо над ними сидят ребята из «Неуклюжей», а стоит Дилану опуститься на кресло, рядом устраивается Йен.  
  
– Тоже участвуешь в операции «не дай чокнутому О’Брайену опозориться»? – спрашивает Дилан.  
  
– Конечно, – смеется Йен и распахивает полу пиджака. Во внутреннем кармане мелькает фляжка. – Мне еще потом Тайлеру помогать. Ты бы хоть ему по мозгам не ездил.  
  
Дилан сползает в кресле, широко расставляет ноги и показательно зевает.  
  
И зарабатывает от Пози щелчок. Прямо по макушке, больно! Джиллиан Рид заливисто хохочет, заметив подлое нападение, и предлагает Дилану воды. Он отпивает из ее бутылки, благодарит и возвращает минералку.  
  
О'кей. Высидеть церемонию, глянуть на Ти-Поуза на большом экране – Джефф снял охуенный трейлер – и свалить.  
  
И ни в коем случае не смотреть наверх, где Тайлер тусуется со своей образцово-показательной девушкой.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Нажираться пивом после коньяка глупо, но им обоим все равно. Они сидят у Пози, Дилан честно принял душ и переоделся в домашнее, и теперь все, что он собирается делать до утра – хлестать бутылку за бутылкой.  
  
По правде говоря, много ему не надо.  
  
– Давай запишем видяшку, – требует Пози, который тоже изрядно навеселе. – П-порадуем наших фанатов!  
  
– Мы их весь день сегодня радовали, – мрачно говорит Дилан и готовится улыбаться и орать.  
  
На какие-то приколы он не способен. Впрочем, может и найдутся те, кому интересно посмотреть на их пьяные рожи, кто знает. Фанаты странные.  
  
В обычное время Дилан очень парится по этому поводу, ему все время немного стыдно за себя и свою работу. Он знает, что не заслужил этих громких слов о его таланте и признаний в любви, его пугают девчонки в твиттере, которые берут его фамилию или выбирают себе никнейм вроде «шлюшка Дилана». Его вообще многое пугает.  
  
Он вытаскивает телефон, смотрит на экран – на скринсейвере стоит логотип их с пацанами группы, «Slow Kids at Play», – и лезет в папку «фотографии». Третья по счету фотка – Тайлера. Ракурс дебильный: Дилан видит нелепо торчащее ухо и морщинки вокруг глаз – Тайлер жмурится от яркого солнца. Когда же он это снял?  
  
Затуманенное алкоголем сознание никак не желает подсказать ответ.  
  
Вместо этого Дилан по-девчачьи ударяется в воспоминания. Тупые: вроде привычки Тайлера целовать его в затылок или того, как он дразнит Дилана за слова-паразиты.  
  
«Ты знаешь, ты знаешь», – говорит Тайлер в голове Дилана. – «Ничего ты не знаешь, Дилан О’Брайен».  
  
Надо и правда избавляться от «ты знаешь».  
  
Звонок в дверь продирает до костей, бьет по барабанным перепонкам. Дилан опрокидывает стаканчик с пивом, Пози, пошатываясь, бредет открывать.  
  
Тайлер выглядит неприлично свежим. То есть Дилан замечает сквозящее в движениях утомление, он знает это особое состояние сразу после вечеринки, когда ты еще держишься, но на деле ближе к трупу, чем к живому человеку.  
  
И все же на фоне их с Пози – пьяных, помятых и осоловелых – Тайлер просто парень с обложки. Пиджака на нем уже нет – небось, оставил его Бритт, но он в своих брюках и кофте смотрится прилично и достойно. Дилан отпихивает пустой стаканчик в сторону и откидывает голову на сидение дивана.  
  
– И зачем ты приперся? Я же сказал, оставайся там.  
  
– Сколько вы выжрали? – Тайлер окидывает взглядом комнату.  
  
Лузер. Ти-Поуз регулярно относит бутылки в мусорку. Шона, его девчонка, не любит, когда он бухает – так что Ти-Поуз, даже когда он в дупель, регулярно таскается до мусорного бака, скрывает улики.  
  
– Пошел на хуй, – желает ему Дилан.  
  
Тайлер морщится и смотрит на Пози.  
  
– Я помогал ему расслабиться, – оправдывается тот, задрав ладони.  
  
– Помог, – кивает Тайлер. – Иди наверх.  
  
Пози не спорит. Он послушно прется наверх, спотыкаясь на каждой ступеньке, и, кажется, проползает какой-то кусок на карачках. Здорово их убрало, мда.  
  
Тайлер подходит к Дилану и пинает его мыском ботинка по лодыжке.  
  
– Поднимайся.  
  
– Вали, – Дилан отворачивается. У него кружится голова, и ему становится дико жалко себя. Так, что на глаза наворачиваются бессмысленные слезы.  
  
Тайлер тащит его за плечо, хватка у него жесткая, никакой тебе нежности, никакого «я скучал по тебе, малыш», нет, это все для Бритт, а с ним, с Диланом, можно быть мудаком, можно…  
  
– Так бы и врезал тебе, да у тебя очередные, блядь, съемки, – голос у Тайлера скрежещет, как крыло мотоцикла, если задеть им бетонное ограждение. – Что ты истеришь весь день?  
  
Дилан молча пинает его по ноге, пытается наградить ударом по почкам, но получается только невнятное трепыхание. Дилан обмякает, обнимает Тайлера за талию и кладет подбородок ему на плечо. Поворачивается и осторожно целует в шею – пахнет п _о_ том, одеколоном и ночным холодом.  
  
Тайлер берет его за волосы, больно дергает, заставляя посмотреть на себя. В зеленых глазах беспомощная злость, губы кривятся, брови сведены в одну полосу. Дилан улыбается ему, облизывает рот и трется пахом о бедро.  
  
– Вот уж нет, – Тайлер пробует его отпихнуть, но Дилан цепко держится, жмется к нему и загнанно дышит.  
  
– Трахни меня, – просит он, убедившись, что его больше не отпихивают. – Выеби.  
  
– Нет, – Тайлер перестает беситься, у него вообще ярость вспышками – страшными, дикими, но быстрыми. Обожгла и скрылась. – Отъебись.  
  
– Хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил, – Дилан стискивает обеими ладонями задницу Тайлера. – Слышишь?  
  
Глубокий вздох Дилан чувствует всем телом. Он так прижат к Тайлеру, что ощущает, как грудная клетка раздувается и опадает.  
  
– Ты же в хлам, – говорит Тайлер. – У тебя не встанет, и ты не кончишь.  
  
– А ты кретин, – Дилан пытается залезть под ткань штанов, но не может – ремень плотно прижимает их к коже. – Я не сказал, что я хочу кончить. Я сказал, что мне нужен твой хуй.  
  
– Пьяная ты бестолочь, – Тайлер царапает ногтями бедра Дилана, с силой скребет по джинсе. – Тебя не трахать надо, тебя стоит выпороть и посадить под домашний арест за твои концерты.  
  
– Выпори и посади, – предлагает Дилан. – И будешь моим тюремщиком, о'кей? Я согласен на ошейник и игры с дубинкой. Так и вижу, как стою голый, со скованным руками, задница мокрая, а ты пихаешь в меня что-нибудь огромное. Как тебе? Спорим, твоя Бритт не обеспечивает тебя такими развлечениями?  
  
От пощечины непролитые слезы все-таки выступают на глаза, сбегают вниз, щекоча кожу и сцепляя вместе ресницы. Дилан шмыгает носом и смотрит в пол.  
  
– Мы знакомы с детства. Она знает про тебя. Я с ней не сплю, – монотонно повторяет Тайлер примерно в сотый раз. – Еще раз откроешь рот и…  
  
Дилан потерянно молчит. Скула саднит, ему больно, ему так нужно…  
  
Тайлер берется за полы его рубашки и легко тащит их в стороны. Теплые губы касаются пострадавшего места, Тайлер чуть возбужденно дышит и лапает его – руки, грудь, бока, ягодицы. Дилан знает, что его сейчас завело – он совсем отключился, превратился в безвольную, покорную куклу. А недавние слова, оскорбления и фантазии сделали свое дело.  
  
– Ты пиздец, – шепчет Тайлер, расстегивая ему штаны. – Я спать хочу, я устал, я отпахал всю премию, а ты ревнивый придурок, ты…  
  
– Поласковее, – жалобно просит Дилан.  
  
Он знает, что виноват, что заслужил, сам довел – без единой причины. Но ему вдруг очень хочется бережного отношения, любви, заботы, чтобы с ним церемонились, как с принцессой.  
  
– Обойдешься, – грубовато говорит Тайлер. Но он сразу меняется. Он снова тот чуткий, надежный, охрененно обаятельный парень, в которого Дилан так бесповоротно влюбился много месяцев назад.  
  
Дилан лежит под ним голый, эрекции действительно почти нет, но Тайлер рядом, Тайлер целует ему губы и плечи, дышит в ключицы и гладит между ног.  
  
– Детка, давай ты просто поспишь? – в темноте и тишине слова кажутся такими пронзительно нежными, что Дилану хватает сил только помотать головой, отвечать он не в состоянии.  
  
Тайлер вздыхает, возится со смазкой и растягивает его пальцами. Трахает ими, медленно-медленно, и берет в рот. Член Дилан особо не отзывается. Хотя сам он вздрагивает пару раз от удовольствия – тело окатывает сладкой, приятной волной.  
  
– Эй, – Дилан отпихивает его голову. – Не надо. Вставь мне. Я просто хочу тебя во мне. Ну пожалуйста.  
  
Когда-то просьбы в постели имели оттенок унижения, Дилану было стыдно выгибаться под Тайлером, хрипло орать и насаживаться. Стыдно рассказывать о своих желаниях. Стыдно смотреть в любящие, внимательные глаза, пока Тайлер исполнял его фантазии.  
  
И теперь ему снова стыдно. Потому что он просит не о хуе в задницу, Дилан отдает себе в этом отчет. Он просит оставаться рядом и любить, что бы ни случилось. Со всеми его, блядь, истериками, тупой ревностью и попытками сдохнуть на работе от перенапряжения.  
  
Тайлер смазывает себя, задирает ему ноги и входит, сразу до основания. В его действиях такая сноровка, такая _привычность_ , что Дилан открывает рот. У Тайлера, в отличие от него, стоит крепко. Дырка судорожно сжимается, Дилан ерзает, пытаясь найти положение, где будет получше. Наконец он замирает, прижимается коленями к бокам Тайлера и тащит его на себя, укладывая сверху.  
  
– Ты в порядке? – Тайлер осторожно дует ему в лицо, и Дилан всхлипывает, закусив губу.  
  
– Останься так.  
  
– Ну вот и потрахались, – подводит итог Тайлер, целуя мокрые щеки. – Дилан, давай я…  
  
– Нет, – Дилан судорожно сжимает его в себе, и то ли случайный спазм, то ли страх заставляют его член дернуться. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Со мной, во мне, ну! Двигайся.  
  
– Ты ревешь, и у тебя член на полшестого, – обрывает его Тайлер. – Я так не могу!  
  
Наверное, во взгляде Дилана что-то такое есть, потому что Тайлер ругается сквозь зубы и начинает его трахать. Ритмично, четко, слегка болезненно. Толчки будто пробуждают Дилана от дремы. Проходит совсем немного времени, и он лежит с раздвинутыми ногами, максимально расслабив мышцы, и подрагивает, когда Тайлер то и дело выходит до конца и снова пропихивает в него гладкую, скользкую, крупную головку.  
  
Член Дилана теперь привычно жмется к пупку, остро несет запахами тел, под веками мерцают белые всполохи – отражение всех сегодняшних фотовспышек. Тайлер начинает двигаться быстрее и жестче, он дышит громко и прерывисто, и Дилан млеет, ощущая его всем телом. Сам он тихо стонет, не желая рушить их тишину, и редкий звук проезжающих за окном машин вызывает легкое раздражение.  
  
Ему не хочется кончить, Дилан мечтает лежать так вечно – тишина, полумрак, сорванные вздохи, тепло чужого тела и разливающаяся под кожей нега.  
И все-таки он первым испытывает оргазм. Дилана ломает в жестком спазме, следом идет еще один, выжимающий из тела остатки блаженства, прокатывающийся по нервным окончаниям. Дилан дрожит, его ноги беспомощно трясутся, и он едва не пропускает момент, когда его внутренности заливает сперма.  
  
Тайлер не вытаскивает член, пока тот совсем не опадает. Дилан переворачивается на бок и смотрит на резкий профиль, мощную шею, развитую на груди мускулатуру. Когда они встретились, Тайлер был _у_ же, легче, тоньше. Это сейчас он окончательно окреп и возмужал, приобрел взамен юношеского изящества мужскую основательность. А Дилану это никогда не грозит, да и Тайлеру он нравится таким – почти болезненно худым, острым, колким. Тайлер обожает его защищать, недаром он ввязался во всю эту херню, подключил Бритт, посоветовался с Джеффом, их агентами, семьей. Тайлер лучше знает киноиндустрию, и дело Дилана помалкивать и подыгрывать, пока он будет действовать так, как считает нужным.  
  
И Дилан бы рад возмутиться, но эта назойливая опека нужна ему, как воздух.  
  
– Спи, – говорит Тайлер, шлепнув его по бедру, и встает с дивана.  
  
– Куда ты? – действительно сонно откликается Дилан. – Эй!  
  
– К Пози зайду, – отвечает Тайлер, натягивая штаны прямо на голый зад. – Спи, я сказал. Скоро вернусь.  
  
И Дилан засыпает, все еще чуть-чуть злясь на машины за окном.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
Тайлер входит в темную комнату и включает свет.  
  
– А если бы я спал? – недовольно ворчит Пози.  
  
– Нихера ты не спал, – Тайлер оглядывается. – У тебя сигареты есть?  
  
– О! – Пози скатывается с кровати. – Есть, пошли на улицу.  
  
Он не любит табачный дым, и курение – хреновая привычка для спортмена, но сегодня Тайлеру хочется. Пози зевает, прихватывает зажигалку и идет вниз. Они усаживаются рядом на крыльце, Тайлер прикуривает, делает затяжку и смотрит на начинающий светлеть горизонт. До рассвета всего ничего.  
  
– Спасибо, – произносит он, когда от сигареты остается половина.  
  
– Охренел, что ли? – Пози пихает его плечом. – Мы же бро. Но Дилан, конечно…  
  
– Привыкнет, – Тайлер трет слипающиеся глаза. – Мы с Бритт к Рождеству расстанемся.  
  
– Лучше бы он сам завел себе фальшивую девчонку, – бормочет Пози и качает головой. – Я заебался его тормошить, он как зомби был. На меня Холланд наорала, подумала, это я что-то ему ляпнул, и он ушел в себя.  
  
Тайлер усмехается.  
  
– Он не может, ты же видишь, чем это кончилось, – Тайлер опускает веки, подбирающийся к фильтру огонек обдает кончики пальцев теплом.  
  
– Вижу, – Пози прикуривает еще одну и стучит босыми пальцами по доскам. – Ладно, прорвемся.  
  
– Ага, – Тайлер встает, потягивается, разминает шею и зевает. – Пойду к нему лягу.  
  
– Иди, – Пози взмахивает сигаретой. – Докурю, тоже буду отсыпаться.  
  
Тайлер кивает, возвращается к дивану, где мерно дышит умаявшийся Дилан, и ведет пальцами по скуле и губам. Он наклоняется, целует Дилана в висок, укладывается рядом и кое-как накрывает их простыней.  
  
Дилан тут же двигается, давая ему место и позволяя лечь поудобнее, замирает и улыбается во сне.  
  
И Тайлер впервые за сутки спокойно, не боясь привлечь ненужное внимание, смотрит на него, сохраняя в памяти то, чему никогда не суждено стать снимком для таблоида.  
  
Этот, настоящий Дилан, принадлежит только ему.


End file.
